This invention relates to collapsible, self-supporting structures, and more particularly to a support and attachment brace which is releasably attachable to a collapsible, self-supporting display panel structure.
Collapsible self-supporting structures have a network of support rods which are pivotally joined together by hub assemblies (as disclosed in my copending application Ser. No. 792,130, filed Oct. 28, 1985 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,210) for movement between a collapsed, compact position for storage or transportation and an open or erect condition in which the desired structural shape is attained. Dome or arch-shape structures of this type may be illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,838,703; 3,968,808; 4,026,313; and 4,290,244.
Collapsible display panel or wall structures of the type having planar or arcuate face surfaces may be illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,276,726 and 4,471,548. Such panel structures are commercially available and are useful for trade shows and the like.
The collapsible display panel structures are typically covered by a sheet of material adapted for either covering the front of the panel structure or displaying a graphic representation. The portable structures may then be used to form the backdrop of a trade show booth. Aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,548 teaches a means of attaching the sheet to the structure by cooperating Velcro and magnetic strips along with corresponding hole and male fastener arrangements.
The panel structures do have some drawbacks, however; they are generally light in weight and lack in vertical supportive strength, and they frequently are incapable of supporting more than a sheet of material, such as display accessories that are customarily used at trade shows. Furthermore, there is generally no place on the covered structures to mount or attach the display accessories.